


Going Away

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [32]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Goodbye, Road Trip, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 32 of the 100 ways to say i love prompt challenge. Robb and Catelyn with the prompt: Drive safely.





	

As Robb looked at the directions that Margaery had printed for him it looked like it was going to be a long trip. Still the two of them had said they would do it once the graduated college so he would keep his word to her. The plan was to travel all around and see the sights before they joined ‘the real world’ as they mockingly called it. 

 

Everything had been planned down to where they would stop for gas. They knew it was all subject to change at some point but it was in Margaery’s nature to overplan. While Robb would mock her he knew that it was still good to have some sort of plan. He would not be mocking her any longer if the GPS went out and he needed her paper directions. He knew that he would not poke fun if he lost his phone charger and one of the three extra ones she had packed was used to make sure that he was able to keep his phone at a decent percentage.

 

Still Robb would tease her as it was just something the two of them did. Margaery would tease him right back which he loved. Her sharp tongue had drawn him in even more than her beauty though no one believed that. As he finished looking through the directions he put them back in a neat pile as Margaery had them. He was about to take them to the car when he saw his mother.

 

Robb knew that his mother was nervous. Her son had been away from home for school but he would still visit at least two weekends a month. Now he would be gone for an entire year. Sure they could skype, call, and text but it would not be the same. 

 

Worry showed on Catelyn’s face as she looked through her son’s bag. She was checking and rechecking everything to make sure that he had everything he needed. The mother could feel her son’s eyes on her so she decided to ask questions.

 

“Did you pack enough underwear, Robb?” Catelyn asked.

 

“Yeah I figured two or three pairs would do. If not I can just go commando and see where that takes me.” Robb told her. Catelyn looked back at her son with a clearly unamused look on her face which caused Robb to laugh.

 

“This is not a joking matter Robb you have always forgotten to pack extra underwear. This is not a trip to Theon’s house- you can’t just walk back home and come get more.” Catelyn reminded her son.

 

“I know that mother which is why I made sure I had enough of everything. I packed extra underwear, socks, undershirts, deodorant, toothpaste, and so on.” Robb told her as he made a motion to show that he had more to list.

 

“What about protection?” Catelyn asked.

 

“I’m sorry what?” Robb asked in disbelief.”

 

Catelyn rolled her eyes. “You do not have to play dumb, Robb. You and Margaery have been having sex since you were both fifteen years old. She has not gotten pregnant yet but that could change. You could forget to bring protection and have to leave your trip early to bring home a baby. I want grandchildren but I do not want them right now.”

 

Robb blushed bright red at home straight to the point his mother was about this. After a few moments he awkwardly cleared his throat before nodding. “Yeah- yeah I made sure to pack plenty of condoms and she’s good on birth control as well.”

 

Catelyn let out a relieved sound, “Good. Like I said- grandchildren in the future but not yet. Take this trip and get a job then start thinking about it. Perhaps you could even propose first as well?”

 

Robb looked back behind his shoulder before he looked to his mother. “Open the bottom left pocket and look under all the socks.” He whispered to his mother, pointing to one of the many pockets on his bag.

 

The mother raised a brow before she moved back to his bag. She opened the pocket then did as he instructed and fished around under the socks. The woman then felt something and pulled it out of the bag. She looked at the little velvet box with surprise, how long had Robb had it? She opened it to find a beautiful ring inside that she knew his girlfriend would love. After looking at it for a few moments she closed it and put it back where it had been.

 

“I am not sure when I will do it- I was thinking maybe when we stop in Dorne. I have no plans.” Robb told his mother which came as no surprise. “I just want to wait until the moment feels right. Once it feels right I am just going to do it you know? I hope she will like it.”

 

Catelyn moved over to her son and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “She will love it. I am so happy for you both.” She ran a hand through her son’s curls and smiled. He was all grown up now, ready to go out on his own and get married. It was an emotional moment which only made the mother tear up.

 

“Don’t cry mother.” Robb told her, wiping away his mother's tears before he held her close.

 

“No these are happy tears, Robb. Margaery makes you happy and I am excited to see you two enter this next step in your lives.” Catelyn told her. She heard a car pull up outside and knew that it would be Margaery there to come get Robb.

 

Catelyn smiled at her son and gave him a kiss on the forehead before handing him his back. “Alright then. Have fun and make sure to drive safely.”

 

“I promise mother. I’ll see you soon.” Robb told her before kissing her cheek. He took his bag and the directions before he left his room and headed downstairs towards the driveway where his girlfriend waited.


End file.
